Total Drama Worldwide!
by tealandyellowbees
Summary: Once again, Chris and Chef had been bailed out by their producer for yet another season. They may be getting better pay, But they are under the watchful eyes of the producer's son, Alexander Pertsch! How will it go down! Will Chris be able to handle yet another season? FIND OUT ON TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE! OCS ARE IN
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Its Latuna here to say I'm doing a thing :D I'm accepting 7 boys and 7 girls (My lover/babbie is making a girl OC). How this is going to work is that you will PM me a type of dance and then I will message you an app! You will complete that app and PM it back, because if you guys Review this story would be marked for deletion .-.  
**_

_**ALSO! AFTER I GET ALL THE APPs, AND CHOOSE THE GOLDEN EGGS OUT FROM THE BOILED ONES, I WILL GIVE A BRIEF SUMMARY OF EACH CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, Then you will send your OC's opinions on the others, so I can define a relationship between two. **_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TD series**_

* * *

_**Dear Christopher,**_

_**I hope you understand since we have bailed you out yet again for the sake of the show, I will be sending someone for the next season to keep an eye on you. He will be a contestant, and even if he is eliminated, he will stay on the set. He is my son, Alexander, and he is there to make sure you stay LEGAL. He will arrive in a week, along with the funds for yet another season. You have this much time to gather 15 other contestants. I trust you won't mess this up yet again, or else we WILL cut off our support.**_

_**Signed, **__**Jennifir Pertsch **_

Chis McClean sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was afraid that his producer might do this to him. Since Total Drama was one of the highest ranking shows in the system, it brought on a lot of money and opportunity. He just didn't want to deal with 16 new brats, especially Alexander. The boy was absolutely intimidating and calculating to the point where not even Chef wanted to be in the same room. The man leaned back in the chair as he stared at the letter.

With a groan he logged onto the show's Facebook, typing the news out to the hundreds of thousands of followers. He rubbed his temples before he posted the status. As he clicked the 'post' button he sighed, "What have I done..."

* * *

_**Now I wait... *flies into her disco beehive***_


	2. Chracter Overview

**A/N: Well guys, due to overwhelming demand, I extended the list to 20. I am so sorry for those of you who weren't able to enter your character, as I was already full or was working on this for this chapters. Again, I apologize deeply. **

**Congratulations to those who got in! PM your characters Opinions on the other characters, and review and tell me if you like this overview or not! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Alexander Pertsch: **_

_**A rather intimidating and cold character, he takes a leader's role in a team. He has a way of appearing out of virtually nowhere and making sure no one has been talking bad about him. Seemingly calm and apathetic, he has a hard time getting others to like him due to his commandeering nature. He has a hard time talking to girls as he is usually seen as aggressive by them. Him and Maya used to be best friends, but soon an act of betrayal on Alex's part drove her away. **_

_**Maya Romeria- **_

_**This awkwardly tall and disproportionate girl is very shy and nervous around everyone. Overly cautious, she flinches at the slightest touch and apologizes a lot. She was once a brave and courageous soul, and still shows it when someone she cares about is in trouble, but it wore down to the point where she became weak. She likes to take care of people and animals, and takes care of her cabin-mates, and is a listener. She is very down to earth and motherly to those who can tolerate her weak nature. However, she doesn't talk too often. She has a major sweet tooth and hates Alex for what he did to her, to the point she will disobey him at every turn, throwing caution to the wind.**_

_**Stephanie Anders-**_

_**Enter the lovely miss Anders, sneaky and ambitious to win, no matter the cost. She really hates losing, and will always be the one to make it to the top. Extremely flirty and ready to seduce anyone she has to, she will step on everyone to win it. She is very short tempered, which everyone should watch out for!**_

_**Jaques 'Jake' Arimstance Rouere-  
Watch out for the ever so clever Mr. Rouere! He's got everything a woman could want, but one thing: He's the joker in the deck. Ever so confident and trolling, he loves to make people boil over until their faces go as red as lobsters! He is a good person, don't get me wrong, he just loves to piss everyone off! Lets just hope he doesn't step on a snake during the game! He has a policy not to pick on those who are unpopular when its not their fault .**_

_**Maria Roth:**_

_**Watch out, step the wrong way and you will be burned by the fiery, passionate Maria Roth! Stubborn as a rock and always throwing caution to the wind, She is always ready to die for those she sees as true friends! She loves to get the romance ball rolling for everyone and plays cupid! **_

_**Margo Johnson: **_

_**Make way! The athletic, yet unique Margo Johnson will rock your world. Usually teased by her glowing finger tips from a chemical accident, she tries to go past it, even if others don't! She is optimistic, bubbly, and a great volleyball player! **_

_**Cynthia Princeton:**_

_**She may seem average at first, but this small town girl can win it when she puts her brilliant mind to it! Aside from her impatience and short temper, she is a rather friendly and tolerant girl! Just don't tread rudely, or you will regret it!'**_

_**John Hayes :**_

_**A kid with a rough childhood, John survived an accident, and gained some cool parts with it! His right eye, arm, and legs are robotic parts that keep him on the move! He is outspoken and fun-loving, despite his temper. he can be sarcastic beyond belief, but we all have flaws, right? **_

_**Mallory O'Mara:**_

_**Despite his blindness, this guy knows when Chaos and Disorder is afoot! A smart guy with a good ear for perfection, Mallory has endured the ups and downs of life. He doesn't really talk much, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. He only gets mad when people are out of line, but he's very laid back.**_

_**Garret Atrox:  
All work, no play. Four words to explain this ambitious fellow. He wants everything to be its best, even though he isn't. With a secret of his own and a will to hide it, he is very anti-social and is always on his feet working. He may seem cold, but he's easy to agitate. Once in battle, He's a gladiator! **_

_**Carsten Maloney :**_

_**Why so serious? Maybe because when this trickster is around, things get much more interesting. Dark, edgy, and tricky, this one is dark and twisted in his own way. However, there may be a side others don't see, but you never know.**_

_**Miles Walter Acidaline:**_

_**Keep calm and call this aspiring hero! A big optimist ready to create a perfect world, Miles wants nothing more for everyone to be happy, even when he himself is not. If he doesn't get this, he becomes a bit on the bratty side! Despite all of this, he is a natural born leader!**_

_**Kim Law:**_

_**A very resourceful is ready for what and whoever comes her way. She is very fun-loving and easily impressed! Its best to keep her as a friend then a foe, so tread lightly!**_

_**Jinx Thornefall:**_

_**A hard to trusting girl with a dark side, she has her own disabilities. She may seem all bad and all, but if you push the right buttons, she can change rather rapidly!**_

_**Alexia Hillridge:**_

_**This rich girl is nothing like what you'd expect. She may be a bit childish, but she's a good person to be around. Creative, honest, and competitive, just be sure not to step on her tale or you will be smacked with sarcasm **_

_**Kyle Waters: **_

_**A general Bad boy, Kyle is very sarcastic, witty, and honest. He loves all things war, and making people laugh. However, get on the good side with him, and you won't regret being friends with this smart and helpful guy!**_

_**Rosaline Anne Stableman:**_

_**Wake up and look at the pink! Despite her slight appearance, she is honest, straightforward, and mentally stronger then most would put her. Critical with a large vocabulary, she has her own grace, despite her somewhat harsh honesty.**_

_**Anna Shelfman: **_

_**A former gang leader, this girl has seen and heard it all. She may seem apathetic, but she is usually arguing with herself in her head. She is actually very smart, and can handle most firearms with **__**ease, despite her featherweight is very able tongued, able to speak many languages. She is also a very good strategist, despite her laziness. **_

_**Reid Lynnwood:**_

_**Perfectly flawed, this lazy fellow has a need for perfection. If its improper, its incomplete, therefore Reid will have none of that! He has very high and near impossible standards, even though he is not perfect himself with his speech problems.**_

_**Markus Sandler:**_

_**A very shy person, he is usually hard to spot with his near nonexistent presence. He is a book worm and is usually very quiet. He is very observant about others, and is a great judge of character. He has a deep secret of his own, and hopes no one can spot it. He is also very sarcastic almost every time her talks, so its best he keeps quiet.**_


End file.
